destinyobscuredfandomcom-20200215-history
Hahn'da Sovola
Mirialan Jedi, padawan learner, member of the Clawmouse Clan during his initiate days. A Jedi Guardian, whose combat style centred on Soresu defence. Apprenticed to Depa Billaba. Biography Rise of the Empire The Clone Wars Knighthood Time of Trials * Trial of Skill: completed successfully at an ancient Jedi temple on Ilum. * Trial of Courage: though not specifically pre-determined as a Trial, Hahn'da and Kakuuna's gruelling adventures on Spintir proved sufficient enough in the Jedi Council's eyes to warrant successful completion of this Trial. Childhood I was 4 years old when the Jedi came. ''' On Mirial, the droids have arrived. Thin, skeletal droids of rusty brown colour. They make life difficult for our people, inspecting stalls, asking questions and intimidating townsfolk. I am with my parents and sister at the market cavern on the day the strange robed lady arrived. I saw her meditating near a font, and I joined her, trying to mimic the way she knelt so calmly and didn't move. After a while, she looked to me, ruffled my hair and then stood up and walked over to where my parents manned my father's stall. She talked with them about the Force. She was curious about my sister and I. My father tried to sell her a replica relic, as he is wont to do. This Mirialan woman in her robes said she would return. She did return, four nights later, and whilst my sister and I pretended to sleep, but we listened and watched as the woman introduced herself to my parents as Luminara Unduli. She had travelled to Mirial, searching for another woman called Aurra Sing, but that her true mission here was to negotiate that's the Mirialan people remain a part of the Galactic Republic, and not secede to the CIS. She believed that my sister and I might be sensitive to the Force, and she asked my parents if she could take a sample of our blood. My parents were reluctant, but I was brave, as was my sister, once I showed her it was alright. Again the woman departed, promising to return. When she returned, the woman informed my parents that my sister and I were indeed Force sensitive, and she asked their permission to take us back to the Jedi temple to participate in a trial that would determine if we could be trained to be Jedi like her. Again my parents were reluctant. My mother was sad, but when she calmed, she summoned us both to her side and explained what was to happen--that my sister and I were to go on a journey. We rode on a starship! The journey took many days among the black of space and glitter of stars, but we arrived at a planet that miss Unduli called '''Coruscant. It was so unlike the barren desert colours of frigid Mirial. This planet was the colour of brown and rust, but it was lit up with lines and circles of light that criss-crossed the entire surface, and Luminara explained that the whole of Coruscant was one vast city. When we descended through the atmosphere, I saw that the world bristled with spires and building towers, and I called them metal mountains. We were taken to the temple of the Jedi, and I remember it being a huge square building with five spires, one set at each corner and the fifth tower in the centre. Inside, we saw many Jedi of many species, robed and calm, and they were all very nice to us. We were fed and looked after well before being taken to a room in one of those spires. Within, three Jedi awaited us in a circular chamber, the three sat next to one another, watching us intently. A single beam of light lit the centre of the room, and my sister was summoned first, to stand under the light. At the time I did not then know the names of the three (Oppo, Windu, Yoda), but one was a human, bald, and with dark brown skin. And another was tiny, as big as I was then. He was greenish, with a stick and large, pointed ears, and the way he spoke was most amusing. My sister was asked to take the trial first. The human man held up a device that appeared to be like a mirror that he held facing himself, and asked my sibling to name objects that came to her mind. It was like a guessing game. Ahn'di did correctly intuit a few of the items, but when the trial was over, the human looked to the small green creature and shook his head. Ahn'di had failed the test. The green one explained that, while she did have a connection to the Force, she would not be trained as a Jedi. I was confused at the time, but I took my turn at the 'guessing game'. I felt strange, and even more confused, because I could see the objects in my mind. Or perhaps it was more that I felt them, almost as though I could see into the device that the dark man held. And at the end, he announced that I had gotten most of them correct. The dark-skinned man was impressed, and we were returned to master Unduli's care, for my parents had made her promise that we would be returned to her before any decisions were to be made. For the return journey, we were given gifts by the Jedi. Stuffed toys. My sister received a fluffy bantha, so big that she cou,d almost ride it's back. And mine was a large, scary rancor. We arrived, many days later, back on Mirial, to find that things had taken a turn for the worse. The government of our people had chosen to join with the CIS. My parents were grateful and relieved to see us, and Luminara informed the of what had transpired at the Jedi temple. She announced her intent to take me back with her, for I was to be trained as a Jedi, like her, and become a protector of peace and justice in the galaxy. My mother wept, and my father was silent until I went to him and he sat me upon his knee and told me of what to great responsibility would mean, and how proud our family would be. My mother held me, and explained that the choice to go or not lie with me alone. Even my elder brother seemed proud for once, though he was perhaps a little jealous of the attention I had received. But I was again confused, because I was certain my sister would go with me. I had always been her protector. But my mother explained that only I was to go. I was reluctant, but I wanted to go, and so I gave my sister the stuffed rancor toy I had been going, explaining that she had to look after it until I returned. I'm not sure if she really understood what was happening, but she seemed content to care for my rancor. Maste Unduli impressed upon my parents that time was short, that the droids of the CIS would now be looking for her, because the CIS despised the Jedi. My mother begins to pack, but Luminara stops her, saying that was important I bring few trappings with me. And so my bag contained but a few clothes and a religious statue of a robed, unknown woman. We made haste to the starport, but when we arrived, droids were waiting, inspecting Luminara's ship. Back at the entrance, a man burst in--security of some kind--and yelled that master Unduli was the one they wanted. The droids attacked, and Luminara urged me to board the ship. I did so, but stopped on the boarding ramp, stunned by what transpired. Blaster bolts began to fly, but Luminara deflected them with ease, cutting down droids with her lightsaber as though they were nothing but paper constructs. She was so graceful to look at, her movements efficient, deadly, but elegantly beautiful. She was a flawless calm in the eye of a storm, and nothing could touch her. But reinforcements arrived, battle droids much larger than the others, and master Unduli raced up the ramp, and we took off with great haste. In space, our small shuttle seemed so insignificant and tiny as we neared the cruiser that would return us to Coruscant, and once we had docked, I was moved by how interested everyone seemed to be in me. But during the return journey, all I could think about was the battle at the spaceport. I missed my family too, but Luminara comforts me with her talks about the Jedi and the Force. Back at the temple, I was introduced to a horned man with a frightening countenance, but he, too, turned out to be as nice as all the Jedi I had met thus far. Luminara explained that this man's job was to see into a youngling like myself, and know which clan I was to belong to. It was explained that my clan would be my fellow Jedi students, boys and girls that would train and study, play and live together. We would be each other's new friends and family. Master Unduli took me next to a bright, oval room and showed me around. It was a dormitory, comprised of six rooms and a common area, with a large window at the head that showed much of the bustling skyline of Coruscant. Not long after, my new clan mates returned from their studies, and we all made introductions. For while, we younglings were left to socialise and find common ground. And they are all nice, just like the other, older Jedi. Then, we were taken to eat, and I remember the food being much better than the simple fare I was used to back home, and it was announced by our guardian that we would go to meet the girls of our clan. We were all shown to a large room that contained all manner of training possibilities. Immediately, the other boys dispersed and went to their own devices. One exercised at a weight apparatus, doing childlike pull-ups, while others took up training sabers, donned helmets that covered their eyes, and practised deflecting the little stun bolts discharged from a small, floating droid. Another boy began to climb a wall embedded with nooks and handholds, and I joined him, and we raced each other up and down the wall. After a time, we were called to the centre of the room, and a female guardian entered the chamber, bringing with her six female younglings, the other half of the Clawmouse clan. <\div> Category:Characters